The present invention relates to a handle & torso support assembly for steering a bicycle which specifically enables a cyclist to assume a forward leaning rest position for greater and more efficient aerodynamics when riding a bicycle.
In order to enable a cyclist to increase his speed and conserve energy while bicycle racing, the world of bicycle racing has been on endless search for improved aerodynamics. To this end, the most effective invention to obtain efficient aerodynamics on a bicycle has been the aero-type handle bars. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,754). In the aero-type bar design, the bars extend forward to allow the hand grips to be located forward of the bicycle handlebar stem. The result is that the aero bar design allows a cyclist to place his arms forward of the bicycle stem which allows him to decrease his frontal surface and rest his arms forward of the handlebar stem. Thus, the result of this Aero-bar type design and its variations have revolutionized the world of cycling.
Notwithstanding the aerodynamics that the aero-type bar has allowed a cyclist too achieve, it has not been able to achieve optimum aerodynamics by its failure to totally eliminate the air drag generating pocket created by a cyclist's upper torso, shoulders and extended arms. The torso pocket results in a continual drag which exponentially increases as the cyclist reaches higher speeds. Thus, the cyclist is forced to exert more energy to overcome the additional drag.
In addition, the aero-bar type position still requires that a cyclist consume energy while supporting the weight of his upper body with his forearms. Finally, The aerobar type design, due to its forearm supports which keep a cyclist's shoulders in an upright position, does not achieve the lowest aerodynamic tuck that can be achieved by a cyclist while riding a bicycle.
In an attempt to solve the drag producing effects created by a cyclist's upper torso, shoulders, and arms many variations and different designs of aerobar technology have been created. In an attempt to minimize the drag created by a cyclist arms, versions of aero-bars were invented which have gradually narrowed the distance between a cyclist hands to create an arrow head type formation that will cut through the air more efficiently. In fact, one invention actually allowed a cyclist to overlap his hands while grasping a aerobars that joined together at its most forward position. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,210).
However, the attempts to close the distance between a cyclists hands have not succeeded in addressing the drag created by the rider's arms. Due to control problems that are created when the hands are too close together and a need to keep the chest expanded to facilitate breathing, a space between a rider's hands has been the preferred method of aero-bar designers. Thus, the arms continue to create air drag when using the aero bar design.
Also, efforts to minimize the frontal surface created by the elevated upper torso have resulted in aerobar designs that have extended forwardly the hand grips to a much greater degree. These latest innovations have further improved aerodynamics but control and leverage have suffered. Due to the greater forward extension in which the arms are placed by the extended aero bar, a cyclist is put in a poor position to control the bicycle when attempting to steer the bicycle or handle wind gusts or cross wind situations, thus, hindering aerodynamic efficiency. In addition, the extended aerobar approach has failed to address the drag created by a cyclist's arms.
Hence, the aero-bar design with all its variations suffer disadvantages in that they have failed to gain optimum and efficient aerodynamics due to the drag created by bicycle rider's exposed upper torso and forwardly extended and spaced arms.